Giveaways and other contests/tradings
Giveaways There are currently no giveaways. Best Offer Wins There are currently no best offer wins. Trading Post If anyone wants to give out some uncommon shiny shadow Pokemon for the Daily Questions Contest, please offer in the following trade ID's. 1521c4ff6a81d4 1521c50281abc6 1521c7f6eedd09 1521c8dce96c70 1521c8ddadc265 1521c8e6a9fb01 1521c8e7e26fe0 1521c8ef31c0a5 Daily Questions Similar to Sam's Daily Gift/Daily Activity, there will be Daily Pokemon Trivial Questions where you can earn points to redeem awesome prizes. This will start Soon. Daily points are only valid for 2 months and scores of everyone is reset to 0 if not claimed. ♦ Each daily contest has 3 questions. ♦ Correct answer to all question = 3 point (First person to get it right) ♦ No points awarded for partially correct answers. ♦ Participants are to visit the link provided and take the quiz for the chance to win. ♦ Contest available to all members and Non-members of the clan. For now daily Questions will be posted in the comments. For a chance to enter, REPLY to the daily question updated by either of the Bureaucrats's question. This has been postponed until further notice because of nonavailability and video construction work. More updates to come! Contests Pokemon Trivia Daily Question 27.8.2013 » Coming Soon Password: Coming soon » Answer: Suspended » Winner: Suspended --QueenDana (talk) 15:27, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Member of the Month Contest Result: AAA1234 wins the contest with 2 Helper's points beating The Dark Magician with 1 Helper's points. AAA1234, is therefore rewarded with complete Moderator Status in the clan and a pokemon of his choice to be claimed from Commander-CSY. We congratulate you aaa1234! (NOT APPLICABLE TO ADMINISTRATORS AND BUREAUCRATS) Next Contest of the month to begin from 22nd September 10AM EST to 30th of September 10AM EST 2013. » We are holding a contest where we are presenting an award to the Echo Clan Member who is extremely helpful and friendly to everyone in the FWG Chat room. ♦ A member will be scored based on a recommendation from the helped, in person mentioning the helper and the scenario of situation where the person received help from the member to one of the Echo Clan Administrators or a snapshot of the person acknowledging the help received from the Clan member with visible scenario posted on both of the administrators wall. ♦ Lending/giving free pokemon to people in, or outside clan will not be considered for awarding of Helper's point. ♦ Any help extended towards a bureaucrat is to be considered for helpers points only if approved by the rest of the bureaucrats. ♦ Clan members are to take a snapshot of the helping scenario and wall post it in both of the bureaucrat's wall for approval. ♦ The Administrator will ignore a recommendation from a helped person if they feel that it was not something that required help and the solution was obvious or if it was a matter of common sense. ♦ There is negative marking for negative recommendations and it could also affect the member's Clan Impression. ♦ Extremely helpful deeds will earn the helper more points instead of 1 but it is up to the Administrator to decide the severity of the help provided/received. Prize: Winner for the month of September: aaa1234 Total Moderator Status in the Clan Including Wikia and Xat. PTD1 and PTD2 Pokemon to be claimed from CSY (including Shadow Dogs, Rays, Heatrans and Shadow Breed-only pokemon!) Please Note: Please visit http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Points_and_Achivements_Log to know your complete Status and scores. Please click the number next to the page name in order to visit that page. Go to Home Page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/PTD_Echo_Clan_Wiki Go to Recruiting Page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_of_Echoes_Recruiting_Page Go to chat rules page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_Rules Go to updates and changes page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Upates_%26_Changes Go to the Questions and Concerns page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Questions_and_Concerns Go to the Points and Achievements Log page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Points_and_Achivements_Log Go to the Mystery Gift Page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Mystery_GIft Go to the Echoes Courtroom/Trial room http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Echoes_Courtroom/Trial_Room Go to the PTD Game update page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/PTD_Updates Go to Pokemon Master Tom's Page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Photos --QueenDana (talk) 21:11, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Http://www.sndgames.com/games/ptd/trading.php Category:Giveaways Category:Daily Contests